The New Adventures of Danny Phantom
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: This is my newest idea, a bunch of episodes that I comeup with. Enjoy. Hinted DannyxMeri. K  for violence
1. Episode One: Meet Meri

**Danny Phantom Series 2 Season 1**

**This is the new series of Danny Phantom. I decided to write this cause the idea wouldn't leave my mind, even though I kept trying to forget it. Just Kidding, Danny Phantom is one of the shows I used to watch when I was younger, that I revisited, and decided to start liking again.**

**I came up with this after I had this dream, it was about Danny. Let's just say it was a good dream. And no, there is not a subtext to that, and your totally perverted if you get any sort of inappropriate idea of what that dream was. **

**The style of this Fanfic is going to be like an episode of the actual show. Basically, the opening scene from a specific character's POV, then the theme song, then the rest of the chapter is from a third person (or Danny's) POV. I'll tell you what point of view it's from of course. Not that I have anything against Sam, but for some reason, I just couldn't fit her into this, and I thought, I need the female support, who is also Danny's love interest. So I came up with Meri. She's half ghost, half human. Meri Jenkins when she's human, Meri Specter when she's a ghost.**

**I don't really know how many seasons this will have, but in the first season, they just crush on each other secretly, and at first he doesn't know she's a ghost, also he doesn't find out til the special episode.**

**I'm already 266 words in and I haven't started yet.**

**I'll stop rambling, and start.**

Meri's POV

Ever since I moved to this town, I've been feeling weird. Almost like I'm invisible, and I mean literally, because one time I was asking for directions, and a man started screaming that he heard a voice, but didn't see who it was coming from.

Eventually I was confused, so I decided to look in a mirror, surprise, I wasn't there.

I screamed, and ran into my room. Being I was confused, weirded out, and tired, I passed out.

When I woke up, I looked in the mirror, I was back, well sort of, my hair was a really light pink, and my eyes were a glowing green color.

I wanted to scream, but if I did, then mom would come up and see me in this weird form. So I decided to silently scream. Worried, I ran out, and somehow phased through the wall. I kept running until I ran into another person, who had white hair, and green eyes, who was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, with a a 'D' on his chest.

He was getting his butt owned out there with some large behemoth creature, so I started to fight the creature. I somehow beat it. Of course the boy who was getting his butt beaten approached me. We talked for a bit, but when he asked my name I started to panic, luckily I found out he was a ghost, and that's what I figured I was, being that I could turn invisible, fly, and other ghost stuff. So I thought, and made something up, all I could come up with is Meri Specter. Does that get you up to speed?

_[Danny Phantom theme plays]_

Third Person

The next day…

"I can't stop thinking about that girl" said Danny

"The one that saved you from that ghost that beat you up?" asked Tucker

"Yeah, apparently her name is Meri Specter, and I can't stop thinking about her" said Danny

"I can tell you wrote her name all over your homework" said Tucker

"Wait, that was my homework? Aw, darn it! Now everyone will know about her" said Danny

"Well not unless you count Lancer as everyone" said Tucker

"Still, I don't want anyone to know" said Danny

"Is it cause you wrote Mrs. Meri Specter-Phantom?" asked Tucker

"Hey! I don't tease you about your crushes" said Danny

"Sorry" said Tucker

At Casper High…

Danny took his seat, next to a new girl with really dark red hair (somewhat like Cat's from Victorious), and purple eyes, wearing a grey top, a scarlet skirt, and black boots.

"Uh hi, I'm Meri Jenkins, I'm new here, and I guess we sit next to each other" said Meri

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, welcome to Amity Park, it's nice to meet you" said Danny

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too" said Meri

They looked each other in the eyes for about 10 seconds, blue on purple, purple on blue.

The moment they realized what they were doing, they looked away, both blushing.

Once they got to lunch, they decided to sit next to each other at lunch. Of course at the worst time possible, a ghost came along.

It was a huge ghost monster, which was obviously evil. Being it was giant, green, and it had red eyes.

"Well that came at the worst time possible" said Danny

"You're definitely right" said Meri

"Well I have to go in that closet" said Danny

"And I have to go under that table" said Meri

"Uh, to panic?" ask Danny

"Um, yeah, isn't that what you're doing?" asked Meri

"Yeah, and I have to do that" said Danny as he ran into a supply closet

Meri ran under the table. She came out in her ghost form on the other end, and Danny came out as a ghost from what seemed like nowhere.

"You again? I'm so happy to see you" said Danny

"Why? I don't know you all that well" said Meri

"Well, uh, maybe we should fight that ghost" said Danny

"Yeah, we should do that" said Meri

They fought the ghost, using teamwork. (Remember kids! Always work together! Insert crazy wonky laughter!)

After the ghost was beaten, Danny sucked it into his thermos.

"Uh, I have to go" said Meri, as she flew off.

"Well I'm gonna go too" said Danny, as he flew off

A few minutes later Danny and Meri came back to the cafeteria as humans.

"Wow Meri you missed it, Danny Phantom and Meri Specter came and fought the ghost, but you were too busy under that table having a panic attack" said Tucker

"Yeah, I guess I did." said Meri

"Yeah you did" said Tucker

"Well I'm sure that Meri Specter is way closer than you think" said Meri

"Yeah, so is Danny Phantom probably" said Danny

[Episode End]


	2. Exclusive Short: Meri saves Danny's butt

**Danny Phantom Something**

**I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff for Danny Phantom, so this is completely and utterly random, and should not be in any way taken seriously. Just read, bust out laughing, fall on the floor, and press the review button. Warning: If you don't like music or randomness, this isn't for you. THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE, AND SOME CHARACTERS ARE SO VERY OOC!**

**This is non-canon, meaning that both Danny and Tucker know Meri's secret, and imagine Meri's voice to be like Olivia Olson's that's all. Wait, no, the story is an experiment that I did, writing about Meri. Okay, now that's all.**

_Story One_

"Hey? Where's Danny?" asked Meri

"He got kidnapped, you should probably go get him" said Tucker

"Okay, I'll go get Danny" said Meri as she went to go rescue Danny

Meri set off to find Danny, her dark red hair blowing in the wind. It was a dreary day, the skies were grey, and there were clouds in the sky. This wasn't how the weather usually was.

When Meri figured out where Danny was she found a scary mansion, she got him untied no problem, getting out would be the hard part.

They were running across traps and junk and decided on taking a short cut through the basement. Unfortunately, the basement was a huge store room with machines, conveyer belts, and other such stuff.

Of course this is when a random musical number with Meri singing comes on…

_I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down.  
>You can try, but you can't stop me 'cause I'm gaining ground.<br>I'm light on my feet and I'm quick to the punch.  
>I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch.<br>I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb, I'm me._

They were trying to run across a conveyer belt that was moving the opposite direction.

_I'm rough-and-tumble, I'm the one to beat,  
>I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burnin' at your feet.<br>I've got a poisonous sting, when I rain I pour.  
>I'm the best of the best; I'm the <em>_**soupe du jour**__._

Meri and Danny both got picked up by a giant claw. Meri broke the claw, which dropped the both of them.

_I'm smooth as glass, and sharp as a tack, I'm me.  
>I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack, I'm me.<em>

_I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking,  
>High falutin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn-poppin',<br>Speeding locomotive that just won't stop!  
>I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top!<em>

Of course there were evil ghosts; Meri beat the tar out of them.

_'m a crowd pleasin', head spinnin',  
>Winnin' in the ninth inning,<br>Whip-lashing, record-smashin',  
>Black-tie party crashing!<em>

_Cyclone of fun, I'm an army of one!  
>I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun!<em>

They were almost out, but a giant robo-ghost thing that is so stupid looking that I don't even know why it bothers.

_I'm a big haymaker in a title fight.  
>I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite.<br>I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night!_

_I'm me! _

_I'm me!_

_I'm me!_

_I'm me!_

_I'm me!_

Once they got out of the giant monster mansion from heck, Danny thanked her and flew off.


End file.
